


weighed down by morning

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Dysphoria, Gay Linhardt von Hevring, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Trans Caspar von Bergliez, Trans Male Character, a little ooc probably, it‘s for plot(?) though, minor internalized transphobia maybe?, no beta we die like Glenn, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caspar has a bit of a rough morning. He voices his insecurities to Linhardt. Linhardt helps.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	weighed down by morning

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so this is kinda one of the first things I’m writing ever and then like it’s also THE first thing I’m writing & posting for this fandom? so yeah sorry if it’s bad  
> it’s a little vent-y  
> also it’s very short, but I may possibly write more/add on to it eventually  
> my usual one shots that I write are like >2000 words but this one is only like,, 500
> 
> title is from Birthday Suit by Cosmo Sheldrake btw

Linhardt liked to sleep. This is a fact, tried and true. Because of this fact, he was often out of bed far after his boyfriend had chosen to depart for the day. 

However, there were some days where Caspar couldn’t arise from bed, feeling weighed down by something that could hardly be controlled: his unwavering doubt of himself. It often came in the form of dysphoria, and usually Caspar’s method of dealing with it was swinging an ax angrily at a dummy until he felt sated. There were times, however, though very few, where he needed some respite. 

It was well after noon when Linhardt began to stir, holding on firmly to the muscular man beside him. 

Caspar was already awake, staring at the ceiling, and gently carding his fingers through his lover’s evergreen hair. 

Linhardt looked at him between half-lidded eyes, and stated rather drowsily, “Why are you still in bed? I’m rather certain it’s not a weekend. Have I lost track of the days again?” 

Caspar pulled Linhardt close to him, burying his face in his hair and inhaling deeply, letting his lips brush against the other man’s forehead. “Don’t feel too good.”

Linhardt seemed to awaken a bit at that, his concern for his boyfriend evident. “Are you sick? You could have woken me up you know. I am a healer after all, and despite my record of laziness, I do care about you a little.” 

Caspar pouted, eyebrows drawing together. 

Linhardt rolled his eyes tiredly, and pecked his boyfriend on the lips, murmuring, “I’m just joking. You know I love you. Now what’s wrong?” 

Caspar moved a couple inches away to lean against their headboard, and Linhardt yearned for their previous closeness. He was rather exhausted still after all, and Caspar made an exceptional pillow. 

“Do you ever feel grossed out? Like, by my body and all? Cause I know you’re gay and all and I was just wondering if you ever, like, wished you had dated someone who was good enough for you.” 

Linhardt sat up, leaning against Caspar and gently taking his scarred hand, lacing their fingers together, pressing his knuckles to his lips. “Caspar, as much as I love you, you do not get to decide what is ‘good enough for me.’ And even so, you’re so much more than I could have ever hoped for. Regarding me being gay and your body, you’re a man. Only an idiot would think otherwise. I know that, you know that. I know it’s hard for you to trust people after all of your episodes of self-loathing, but I need you to trust me when I say I would do anything to keep being here with you, loving you.” 

Caspar’s eyes were a little wet, though he would probably never admit it. “Thanks, Lin,” he croaked, placing a kiss on his lips. 

Linhardt smiled softly, and cuddled up against Caspar, yawning, “Anytime. Now, since you decided to go on a hiatus for today, what do you say we take a nice, long nap…”

Caspar, a small smile on his face, wrapped his arms around Linhardt’s waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck, breath hot against his lover’s pale skin. “Sounds good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! constructive criticism is welcome & encouraged, comments and etc appreciated


End file.
